The Truth
by Phantom of the Wicked
Summary: Only a month after Dorothy returned from OZ, she begins to have dreams of Elphaba. She begins to see what really happened, and what's currently happing to Elphaba. Horrible Summary!


**A/N: Since I have writer's block, I decided to make this tiny fic. It's only going to be a few chapters long, nothing too special. But, this is another one of my odd idea fics. I hope you'll like it!**

**I really didn't like the beginning of this fic, it just seemed weird to me... Oh well, maybe you'll see it differently.**

**Summary: Only a week after Dorothy returned from OZ, she began to have dreams of Elphaba. She began to see what really happened.**

* * *

"_Aww! Elphie, we only have one short day here in the city! I don't want to leave yet!" Glinda exclaimed as she slid the Green Emerald City glasses on to her face. She smiled up at her green friend._

"_Neither do I Glinda!" Elphaba paused, she looked up at the towering emerald buildings, "For the first time; I feel like I belong somewhere. No one is staring, no one is laughing! It's a dream come true!" She paused, "But, I'll be back some day, but just for today... let's enjoy ourselves while it lasts" Glinda nodded in agreement. (Glinda had also decided that she neversaw Elphaba this happy before.)_

_A clock gonged in the distance, stating to the whole city it was noon. Glinda gasped, "Elphie! C'mon! We'll be late for Wizomania!" She grabbed Elphaba's hand and they ran down the street towards the Theatre. __Out of breath, they got there just in time; they took their seats and watched the production; flat-heads and all. _

_Around two hours later, they both stepped out into the sunlight, smiling and laughing together. "Thank you for coming Glinda." Elphaba smiled down at her friend. _

_Glinda shrugged, "We're just two friends…"_

"_Two good friends!" _

"_Two BEST friends!" Glinda corrected Elphaba. They smiled at each other, when slowly Elphaba's smile dropped, "Glinda, it's time." The blonde girl nodded and they both headed straight for the Wizard's palace._

_As soon as they arrived at the towering emerald structure, Glinda linked her arm with Elphaba's. "Well, here goes nothing." Glinda said quietly, her heart was racing was the large doors slowly opened for them._

_They both stepped inside, and quickly walked down the large hallway, into another pair of doors. Once they opened, the girls cautiously stepped into a dark room; a large metal head was in front of them. "Who dares come before me!" The head boomed, as it spoke steam erupted from it and lights flashed._

"_It's me…" Elphaba stammered, "El…Elphaba Thropp, from Shiz University!" _

…………………

"Elphaba?" Dorothy yelled as she sat up in her bed. That was the second dream about the Wicked Witch of the West she had in the last month. "Why is this happening to me? I wanted to stay out of OZ!"

She shook her head, after the Witch had said her name; events in the dream had sped up. Something about the Wizard, some woman named Madame Morrible, an old book, a levitation spell, and some winged monkeys. She couldn't exactly remember the rest.

She yawned and turned to look out the window beside her bed, "Still dark." She sighed, "I'll never get back to sleep now." She rubbed her eyes and scanned her bed for Toto. The dog was fast asleep on the left corner of her bed, she reached out to pet him, and then she drew her hand back. She decided against waking the dog.

Her thoughts abruptly changed to the question of why was she having these dreams? Why about the Wicked Witch of the West? Was she feeling guilty? "Why should I feel guilty? She was wicked! And Wickedness must be punished!" She remembered the Tin Man and the Witch Hunters saying that.

Dorothy sighed and she began to think about her she left behind in OZ. She slowly named each one as she went on to think about their personalities and odd little things about them. After putting a lot of thought towards the Tin Man and the Lion, her thoughts shifted to the Scarecrow.

"Scarecrow…" She mumbled as her thoughts wandered. To her, he had always seemed like he was missing something. Yet, after they saw the Wizard, something seemed different, he was always anxious about getting to the Witch's castle. Once the Witch melted, he had bundles with him when they were saying goodbye. "How odd…"

After a pause in thought, her thoughts came upon Glinda the Good. "She was always kind to me, yet when she looked at me… something wasn't right!" She exclaimed quietly, "Like, when I first come to Oz, or when I was leaving. She seemed relieved when I was about to leave." Her rambling stopped when her thoughts fell on the dream, and how the two girls were acting like friends.

"_Just two friends…"_

"_Two good friends…"_

"_Two BEST friends…"_

The words echoed in Dorothy's head as she yawned again. She slowly let her head hit the pillow, and her eyes closed. She fell asleep once again…

_Now, Elphaba clenched on to her broom, holding onto it for dear life. As she rose higher above the Emerald City, people began to gasp, and shout comments about her being a witch. Yet, Elphaba didn't care. She knew the truth about the Wizard. And she couldn't go back to him._

_She narrowed her eyes, and took a sharp breath in. She looked down at the city, then the palace. Rage began to build up inside of her, almost as a declaration to OZ itself she announced, "And nobody in all of OZ, no Wizard that there is or was; is ever gonna bring me down!" With that said, the rage channeled out if her; she knew that she was now considered a traitor in OZ. _

_And somewhere from down below she heard Glinda's voice saying, "I hope you're happy!" _

"_I am Glinda." She whispered to herself. A faint smiled played on her lips as she proceeded to fly out of the Emerald City._

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it! The beginning of my new fic. Don't worry; I'll update my others soon! I promise!So, uh... pleas review! I like reviews. Reviews are my friend. **


End file.
